


The Phoenix Era

by YkiGrace



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: -literally everyone, ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cats, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guild Master Natsu, Injury, Lots and lots of cats, Permanent Injury, Prosthetic Arm, Sadness, Tenroujima Arc, implied elfman/evergreen, implied gray/juvia - Freeform, implied levy/gajeel, probably, referenced bisca/alzack, ¿Qué?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YkiGrace/pseuds/YkiGrace
Summary: What if Natsu had never gone with the rest of the strongest members, on the s-class test on tenrou island?Just what will happen in the 7 years that passed?





	1. well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this has been done to death shut up.  
> It's just that all the ones I can find either a) haven't been updated for 46 years, or b) have strange ships in them.  
> So I just thought: Sod it. I'll do it myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much better version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is redone-- I reread the original and bloody hell is it bad.
> 
>  
> 
> So here ya go!
> 
> I have big plans for this

Natsu groaned.

He had just walked (see: Crawled) off the train, after spending 3 straight hours nearly throwing up the contents of his stomach.

The pair were taking a simple job: Take out some bandits from a town, since they needed enough money to eat in the week before the S-Class trials.

He was slouching a meter or so behind Happy, the blue cat flying, bobbing up and down in the air cheerily.

Then he stopped.

Natsu walked into the cat, knocking him into the ground- his mind still addled by the train journey.

"H-hey, Natsu..?"

Everything went black.

* * *

Pain.

Pain and soreness.

Like Igneel  just fucking stood on him.

"...ow."

 "NATSU!"

He flinched at the loud noise, before he opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light. As the dragon slayer opened his eyes, he saw a blurry figure. It took him a moment, but he recognised the figure as Romeo.

"Hey," he rasped, his throat sore from disuse.

Suddenly he was trapped under a dead weight as the younger boy threw himself onto Natsu, keeping him pinned in a hug.

"Gahh Romeo! I can't breathe!"

The young boy breathed an apology, letting go, and standing back up, beginning to turn, before Natsu spoke, pushing himself into a sitting position, asking,

"Wait, wait, wait. Why am I here? I was just about to go and kick as-- butt with Happy!"

Romeo sighed, before answering, "It turns out that the bandits you went to fight hired a mage from a mercenary guild- one with powerful sleep magic- who ambushed you. The mage knocked you out and the bandits beat you up when you were unconscious. At least that's what happy said... He then flew you back here. Porlyusca and Wendy healed most of your injuries, but we had no idea when or if you'd wake up!" The boy began to sound a bit hysteric towards the end of his explanation, so Natsu pulled him into his arms.

"Hey Buddy, its ok, yeah? I'm alright! Nothing bad happened! Natsu spoke into his pseudo brothers hair.

"Uhh, Natsu-nii? You also missed the exam.. Happy's gone on it too."

The dragon slayer took a deep breath as Romeo stood up, before ruining the calmness he seemed to present with a yell of:

"GODDAMNIT! NOW FUCKING ELSA'S GONNA BEAT ME!!"

Romeo laughed at Natsu's antics, before turning, and running downstairs, to let his guildmates know that he'd woken up.

Everything was going to be alright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo you naïve child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna focus more on the tenrou groups reactions, rather than what happened during the year--- that'll all be revealed with flashbacks :-)

Natsu stared at Mest and the other magic council bastards.

He couldn't believe it.

Dead?

They were the strongest people he knew.

They were his family!

Macau screamed at the council to leave.

Natsu barely noticed.

Laki started to cry.

Natsu couldn't move to comfort her.

He was stuck, stock still.

Dead?

It was at this moment he decided that, even if they are dead, he'll become stronger. Strong enough to prevent anything like this happening again.

Strong enough to protect the only family he has left.

* * *

_**7 years later** _

Natsu was sitting at the bar, eating his way through any and all food Kinanna put in front of him, when he got the news.

Tenrou had reappeared.

He gathered the rest of the original Fairy Tail, (Now all S-class), and quickly told them what he knew. They all seemed shocked, but ran off to gather their things without a second thought.

Natsu smiled, and walked up the stairs of the new guild hall, to the second highest floor, and started to set up the beds in the infirmary. He had a feeling he was going to need them.

...

_meanwhile_

The original members of fairy tail, them members who had stayed, even when their friends were pronounced dead, even when they were drowning in debt, who stayed while the guild was raised from the ashes- these mages were nicknamed "The Origins" by the members who had joined after they had rose to the top once more.

They were now traveling on blue Pegasus' Christina, if they were flying any faster, it might have broken the damn thing.

Reaching the island, they immediately began searching. For corpses more than living mages.

That was until, one by one, they started to find their friends that they'd thought they lost. They were buried under dirt and rubble, but were very much alive.

And hadn't aged a single day.

...

"Wait until master sees this!" Lucy heard Droy exclaim, exited.

Master?

Now that she looked a bit closer, everyone who didn't come to Tenrou was here, and looked a lot older... Except...

"Natsu!" Redus turned to her, and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Oui, he's alright. He's at the guild hall."

It was Wakoba who spoke up next,

"We'll explain what we know on the way back to Magnolia, although I'm pretty sure Natsu will be able to better, he's been researching non stop for seven years."

* * *

Natsu looked at the clock.

About three hours ago, he'd had a call on his communications lacrima from Macau, stating that they'd found the Tenrou group, alive. He was currently sitting back on the bar stool, chatting idly with Kinana, as she made enough food to feed an army.

This was when the doors burst open, and Natsu saw his friends... His family, who he'd thought were dead, standing in front of them. Injured, but alive nonetheless. He felt so happy.

He ran over to them, pulling as many as he could into a hug, (he thinks he got Lucy, Happy, Lisana, Mirajane, Wendy and Grey, but Grey wiggled out of his grip.)

"We thought you were dead." He said, tears evident in his voice, but not shed.

...

Lucy was surprised when she returned to Fairy Tail, the guild hall was a lot bigger than she remembered. When she asked Macau about it, he said that their new guild master rebuilt it after the old on was destroyed.

"Who is the new guild master then?"

"Natsu."

* * *

After a tearful reunion, Lucy finally got a good look at Natsu.

 His face was less round, and he looked older, that made sense, he was. His salmon pink hair had been grown out, and was now in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His outfit was similar to how it was when they left; he kept the trousers with the skirt thing she never quite understood, he kept the sandals, and of course, the scarf. As a shirt he was wearing a black top, done up, with a sleeve covering the arm without his guild mark on it. She couldn't see the other, as it was covered by a floor length cloak, emblazoned with the fairy tail insignia, that he wore over one side of himself. Lucy also noticed that on his right hand, where she couldn't see his arm, he was wearing a glove. But the thing which really caught her eye was something sparkling in his scarf as he talked to Erza. Jewellery? That seemed so unlike Natsu it was almost humorous.

Then she saw that it was a wizard saints badge.

Gasping, she turned to Master, who was pretending to listen to Macau, whilst staring at Mirajane's _assets._

When he gave her a questioning look, she pointed at Natsu's scarf.

Master walked over to him.

"Natsu!"

"Hey how's it going gramps?"

"What rank?"

Natsu made a confused noise.

"What rank?" Makarov iterated, pointing at the wizard saints badge.

"Oh uh... 5." He said sheepishly, "You were granted it eternally, at 6, although I told them that you should be higher than me."

Makarov gaped. His child was deemed stronger than him? Not that surprising that its Natsu.

He was so proud.

...

Grey stood with Juvia. Natsu was a wizard saint? And guild master?!

He couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Pyro!" He yelled, getting flame brain's attention, immediately starting an attack.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!"

The ice flew towards Natsu, only o melt as soon as it came near him.

"huh?"

Natsu then turned to Romeo, and said,

"Ro, take Elsa up to the cat room, ok?"

Romeo nodded his agreement, and pulled a very bewildered Grey by the arm up six flights of stairs.

...

when they arrived, Grey was in awe.

How many cats were there?!

He looked down as two were brushing up against his legs, purring.

"The dark one is Grey and the lighter one is Juvia." Romeo supplied.

"What the fuck is going on." (human) grey whispered, sinking to the ground, and getting immediately swamped with cats.

When one (Juvia cat) licked his eyelid, he just whispered it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is shit
> 
>  
> 
> Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thanks to Mabel who helped.


End file.
